University of Life
by AshleyElizabeth1630
Summary: Hermione Granger is starting a new. She's getting a new attitude and a new outlook. Draco Malfoy is Just trying to keep his head above water. Harry and Ginny are trying to settle down even though Ginny is keeping a secret, Blaise and Pansy are adjusting to Politically correct pureblood life. Then there's Daphne Greengrass who is done being ignored. College is now in session


**Autumn**

**Hermione**

The breeze in the air made Hermione shiver, it was still very early in the term but fall had decided to come a few weeks early. Though it was a bit chilly the weather had not affected Hermione Grangers good mood, if fact it only seem to make her more chipper. Today she was getting a new roommate and she was excited at the prospect in having a new friend.

It had been quite a couple of years and the Gryffindor bookworm was looking for a change in pace in who she was around all of the time. Since the fall of Voldemort the wizarding world had made a lot of progress rebuilding. There was a lot of wizard/muggle integration going on the ministry even brought computers into their offices. The progress was met with very little resistance as it was a step away from the darkness that had plagued the magical world for far too long. Schools and businesses were rebuilt, the fallen were grieved for and expansion was on the rise.

The growing of her society was why Hermione was in such a great mood, after two years she was returning to school. One of the newest things that had been instituted was Magical universities, where you could farther your education in all sorts of specific magical fields. Harry and Ron had decided to join her with the intentions of completing the Auror program, Ginny was majoring in Athletic Training with an emphasis on quidditch and Hermione was majoring in Magical Law and minoring in the Study of Magical Creatures. Like lots of the youth that were impacted by the war going back to school and making up for lost time seemed like the best idea, things were changing and it was probably the most natural transition to make.

As the brisk air made her quicken her pace, Hermione got to her dorm in record time, not stopping to talk to anyone. At first it was weird to go to school and have people ask so many personal questions, but pretty soon the hype died down, the novelty of going to school with a "war hero" lost its appeal. Hermione only hoped that her roommate wouldn't care who she was, and entering her room she figured she wouldn't. The whole left side of Hermione's room had been transformed into a space of luxury. Whoever her roommate was she was not hurting in the money department, the bedding looked like emerald silk and the bed that had replaced the normal dorm bed was one of ornate fashion. There was a vanity that looked like it could actually be real gold and what looked like very expensive perfume.

The sound of the shower going off made Hermione realize that her mystery roommate was currently in the dorm. She shuffled off to her side of the room and began to put away the things in her bag. Her phone rang just as she finished, she sighed figuring that it was one of the boys trying find out how "hot" her new roommate was.

"Hello?"

"So who is she?" it was Ginny on the other line.

"I don't know yet, she's in the bath. Her side of the room is pretty lavish." Hermione let her voice trail hoping that it conveyed her rather skeptical feelings. It wasn't that she didn't like purebloods; it was just awkward a lot of the time, especially with some of her Hogwarts classmates. Hermione was one to always take the upper road so she decided that she would greet her new roommate with enthusiasm and not be prejudice.

The running water from the bathroom stopped.

"Well call me as soon as you find out who it is! You know I can't pass up being the first to know this juicy gossip." Hermione could practically hear the smirk that she was sure Ginny was wearing.

"I have a feeling I won't have to do much waiting. Someone's coming out of the bathroom; I'm assuming it's her. I'll call you- OH MY GOD!" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she dropped her phone. Shocked by who was in front of her, wrapped in only a towel.

"Really Granger, you shouldn't gape. It isn't lady-like at all." Hermione quickly shut her mouth; she hadn't even realized it was open.

"P-Pansy? Oh you can't be serious, there is no way you're my new roommate." Hermione crossed her arms finding herself immediately defensive.

"Alas, we are, you know that there are only a handful of rooms in this dorm that have private bathrooms and yours happen to be the only one left with a vacancy. I fear we are stuck with each other for the time being."

As Pansy gave her little speech she got ready, Hermione was glad she had already put on her undergarments under the towel. She still couldn't help but feel that Pansy was trying to intimidate her by being so secure in dressing in front of her. Hermione could still hear Ginny trying to talk to her on her discarded phone; quickly she picked it up and gave a fast excuse hanging up after.

"Look we can be civil about this or not, but I'd rather not make it messy. We'll probably barely see each other anyway so let's not make a big deal unless it becomes a problem."

"Why granger are you proposing a truce? That's fine, I only have one request: Leave a hair tie on the door if you're getting some. I'll do the same, just avoid the room if it's there. I do intend to not bring a bunch of randy men here. I'd rather just go to their rooms." Pansy winked and left the room leaving Hermione to her thoughts on how they'd survive the year without using an unforgivable.


End file.
